


Allydia Space Opera Nibblet

by Desiderii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Space Opera, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: Prompt:Pairing: Allison/Lydia. Setting: Space opera.From a three-sentence prompt meme in 2014





	Allydia Space Opera Nibblet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Desiderii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii) in the [DesideriiPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DesideriiPrompts) collection. 



The yoke of the gunnery turret grew chill beneath Allison’s fingers despite her gloves, and the heat venting through their shield breach shimmered out of the corner of her eye. She jammed the rotation pedal and the stars spun as she flipped the turret and lined up to nuke the attacking sonovabitch into a cloud of dust. 

“Lydia, love?” she shouted at her captain over the popping comms when her target computer blared the lock. “You seeing this asshole’s death any time soon? Because I sure as fuck am.”


End file.
